


神谕

by NorthArctic



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthArctic/pseuds/NorthArctic
Summary: 雨果用俄瑞斯忒斯和皮拉得斯来比喻ER，去查了下确实好贴切。人设和神话里没大差，R（皮拉得斯）福喀斯的王子，E（俄瑞斯忒斯）落难的迈锡尼继承人。二人表兄弟关系  私设R比E大（似乎确实如此？双向暗恋 没补影视只嗑了原著，ooc谢罪(2019/7, 补档)
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 3





	神谕

*

安灼拉侧着身子挤过满室粗野的士兵和苦役，极不耐烦地垫高了脚尖在昏暗又嚣杂不堪的酒馆里四下瞻望着，试图捕捉到哪怕一点熟悉的身形或音色。终于，他瞥见了阴影中的一抹暗绿。这其实并不难，安灼拉早已习惯于从形形色色的人群中把格朗泰尔一眼揪出来了，哪怕是鹰鹫也没有这般的锐利。

那人抱着酒瓶没骨头一样靠在木椅里摇摇欲坠，迷蒙着双眼不时嗤笑两声，往桌上加些赌注，推搡着旁边的兵隶附上几句笑骂，末了不忘扬起脖颈猛灌上几口酒。

“借过。”安灼拉没好气地格开一个又一个醉鬼攥着大杯啤酒的粗壮手臂，把混乱不清的咒骂甩在身后。待终于挤到格朗泰尔身边时，他引以为傲，仔细打理的金发早已散乱不堪，外衫也皱得像是在地上堆了一夜似的，甚至被撒上了各种酒液。天哪，再多待一秒他觉得自己就要爆炸了。

“跟我回去，格朗泰尔。”安灼拉深吸了一口气，把手重重按在表兄肩上。

“嗯，什么...安灼拉！？”格朗泰尔迷迷糊糊地抬起头，在看到熟悉的面孔时眼中瞬间焕发出晶亮的光彩来---哪怕是刚刚他赢得最多的一局也不如眼下兴奋。“安灼拉，你来坐坐吗？”他又重复道，小孩子般局促地乖乖坐直了身子，一瞬不瞬地盯着来人看。格朗泰尔本能地觉察出安灼拉的怒气，可醉鬼的脑子并不能给出个缘由来，只有本能依旧支使着他把酒瓶放在了一边，这大概是来人希望看到的。

“你父亲派我来找你，快点走。”安灼拉的耐心见了底，几乎压抑不住声音。

“不是现在，安灼拉。你来的正好，陪我-----”格朗泰尔愣了愣，继续笑着说。

“...王子殿下！”安灼拉低声咆哮起来，声音不大却足以引得满室死寂。“哦，你又来...”格朗泰尔委屈地扁下了嘴角，任由来人死死拽着自己的胳膊，起身往门口跌跌撞撞地走。“抱歉厄里斯老板，酒钱我下次来一定付清...”尾音未落，木门就被安灼拉哐的一声合在了身后。

巨响过后寂静突然间充斥周身，福喀斯的夜幕扑天盖地，暗沉无边。深巷的石墙高处远远燃着一豆灯火，摇曳着在人身上投下深沉暗影。脚下的地砖湿漉漉地似是刚落完雨，隔着荨麻草鞋也隐隐沁上一层寒凉之意。格朗泰尔忽地泄了方才全部的热情，低着头不敢去看安灼拉，脑海混沌地盯住自己的袍尖作呆。

没等来意料中的责骂，待他抬起头时那丛粲然的金发已经远去，遥远地反射着油灯最后一丝光影。“安灼拉。”他急急地唤了一声，匆忙跟上前去。

“别过来。”远处的声音平平静静，愤怒已了无痕迹，只有深重的疲倦。

日子或许所剩无几了，格朗泰尔，你怎么就不明白。

灯火下的影子拉的好长，格朗泰尔听话地放慢了步子，踩着安灼拉的影子尖儿亦步亦趋地跟着走。出了小巷到市政厅，再走过神庙和广场，两人一路无话，深夜里只有秋虫的啼鸣和几个街区外模糊的犬吠。

待格朗泰尔发觉身前的影子忽地停住了，抬起头才发现已然到了王宫门口。安灼拉终于回过身来，站在高一级的石阶上低头望向他，月光清亮地映亮了他大理石般苍白的脸庞。

他的阿波罗即便在阿尔忒弥斯的笼罩下也是如此美丽。

可那漫上紧皱着的眉梢眼角的是什么呢，厌恶吗，难过还是不甘，抑或痛苦？昏昏沉沉地，格朗泰尔的心却猛地揪紧了，他想上前一步，安灼拉却警戒般地迅速后退了一级。

“有时候，格朗泰尔，我倒希望我是你。”

说完他再也不看格朗泰尔一眼，转头往偏殿去，影子在层层石阶上断裂折叠。格朗泰尔哑然地立了一会儿，也慢慢上了台阶，走回了正殿的寝宫。

*

日上三竿时格朗泰尔才在帐幔围绕的四柱床中悠悠转醒。“嘶....”宿醉的头疼让他痛苦地呻吟了一声，在柔软的被褥间滚了几圈，抱着枕头慢悠悠地醒盹。庭院里隐约传来棍棒击打的脆响，准是安灼拉又在练棍了。

这个怪物不需要睡觉的么...格朗泰尔闷在被子里吃吃地笑了，下决心般一下翻身坐起走到窗边，推开百叶窗却被大好的日头晒得头晕目眩。

安灼拉抬头看向拿手挡着眼，赤裸裸地探出半个身子的格朗泰尔，眉头下意识地皱起，嘴角却不自知地翘起笑意来。“懒鬼，都几点了，快出来练功。”

格朗泰尔被那日光下璀璨的金发和笑容逼的睁不开眼睛，从指缝间忙不迭地点头应着，罔顾母后“先吃口饭再去呀格朗泰”的呼唤，回头套上侍女奉上的便服就往外跑。“安灼拉好久没叫我陪他练习啦！”

格朗泰尔拖着长棍靠在石柱的阴影里看着安灼拉，他正在和一个中士过招。那人穿着轻甲，安灼拉却还是平日的一袭短袍，白衣落拓，裾角生风。满头碎金般的发丝拿绳高高束着，来往间发尾甩过优美的弧度，如逆着正午日光泼出去的晶莹水流，闪耀得令人目眩神迷。

安灼拉一招一式都利落而有力，几会合后便摸清了那人的招数和漏洞，次次直击不设防的要害处，攻势极为咄咄逼人。中士很快就招架不住，且战且退，最终被安灼拉的棍子卡住脖颈抵在了墙上。

安灼拉回身对上格朗泰尔笑嘻嘻的脸，神情中不乏明晃晃的得意。就像几年前他们的身子骨还没长开，跟着同一个老师学棍法的时候，为了一点高下也要攀比较量一番，在沙地上滚到一起又很快和好。不过格朗泰尔向来略胜一筹。这没什么好骄傲的，除了耍棍和喝酒，他样样不如安灼拉就是了。

再回过神来时安灼拉已经面无表情地把棍子横在了胸前，格朗泰尔打心里觉得可爱又不敢笑，略一欠身便先出了招，直挑下盘。他熟知安灼拉的所有弱点和长处，安灼拉也知道他的。只不过他在这方面更有些蛮力与天赋，更懂得如何扬长避短罢了。

安灼拉虽体力有所损耗，却仍招招杀气逼人，格朗泰尔使了七分力迂回闪应着，半推半就，低头避过一扫，瞅准了空当就照着棍子轨迹未防住的右肋刺去。哪知安灼拉反应更快，长腿一伸竟维持着奇妙的平衡踹上了格朗泰尔的左腕，棍子瞬间脱了手。躲闪不及胸前又挨了重重一下，天旋地转间格朗泰尔惨叫一声，发现自己已然摔在了地上，安灼拉的棍尖直直抵在下颌。

安灼拉的汗水顺着脸颊滴落，面有愠色，“你根本没有好好和我打。”

“我哪里没有？你打的我好痛。”格朗泰尔揉着胸口，脸苦巴巴地皱成一团。“我酒都没醒呢，头疼得不行。”

安灼拉的神情松动了些，“头疼就去睡觉。”格朗泰尔被棍子抵着大呼冤枉：“是谁喊我出来练的来着？”

“我没想到你这么不中用。”安灼拉又皱起了眉头，“一个王子，随随便便地就在外人面前认输，像什么话。”

“输给你我心甘情愿。”这回格朗泰尔答得飞快，看向安灼拉的眼神也隐约变了意味。他双手慢慢附上那根棍子，稍加使力把它从下颌挪到了柔软的唇瓣间，一瞬不瞬地仰望着安灼拉，就这样笑着吻上了那棍梢。

即便公祭日时神庙里的宙斯像前，这玩世不恭的狄俄倪索斯也未见这般虔诚。

安灼拉发誓他看到了格朗泰尔隐隐探出齿列的鲜红舌尖。斯特罗菲俄斯王和王后先前的叮嘱不合时宜地钻进了脑海。

..........

“格朗泰是我独子，却天性爱玩，不理政事，我和他母亲也是拿他无措。都是我们早年宠溺，教导无方埋下的祸根，但这孩子也确非治国之材。”

“多亏了你，安灼拉，你们既是表兄，又一同长大，情同手足。他从小到大有多喜欢你我们都看在眼里。日后他有你辅佐，我们也去的放心。”

“我知道你一直对父亲阿伽门农的死难以释怀，但答应我，安灼拉，不要丢下格朗泰尔。”

“就当是我们养育你的一点恩情也好。”

.........

念此，安灼拉心烦意乱，猛地从格朗泰尔手中抽回了棍子，俯身把他拉起来。格朗泰尔又惊又喜，顾不上拍身上的土，叽叽喳喳地跟在安灼拉身边说个不停。

你哪里是外人，你是我表弟啊，你是安灼拉啊，你比我厉害我一百个高兴，你是我的阿波罗啊。…

说的人不害臊，安灼拉听了倒是要脸红，反手拿棍子威胁格朗泰尔停止满嘴胡言，收效甚微。

*

为什么格朗泰尔能啥都不在乎？安灼拉常常郁闷又头疼地想。得出的结论是因为小王子的一切都唾手可得，什么都玩腻味了。

那他为什么偏偏缠着我不放？

大概因为我是他身边唯一一个对他恶言相向的人，他觉得新鲜----安灼拉思索出了一个更阴鸷的结论。

安灼拉烦躁地把伊利亚特扣在桌上，特洛伊战争那节早就看了不知多少遍。小时候他还对书页间鲜有谋面的父亲有些向往，但如今关于阿伽门农的片段他已提不起半点兴趣。

他父亲，曾经的迈锡尼王说是足智多谋，十年围城攻破了特洛伊进而称霸爱琴海，但从种种行径看来也不过是个擅耍阴计，虚与委蛇，把控人心的君王罢了，战后大肆屠城焚火之举更是让他嗤之以鼻。

若不是第十年得了半人半神的阿喀琉斯相助，希腊半点胜算也无。但这神子为了给好友帕特罗克洛斯报仇，又遭了阿伽门农利用，孤身奋战直至被阿波罗一剑射中脚踝而命丧黄泉。海洋女神煞费苦心将他倒浸过的冥河之水让他成了英雄，却还是洗不掉德尔斐赐予的战死沙场的悲惨神谕。

安灼拉抓了抓头发走出书房，花园的回廊下远远坐着格朗泰尔，绿袍意外地穿得周周正正，肯定是被皇后按住仔细打理过才放行。春夏之交的午后，暖风吹的人昏昏欲睡，绿叶的气息与花香悠悠地扑面而来，拂得安灼拉的烦闷一扫而光。

格朗泰尔正画着画，察觉了安灼拉的到来，抬头冲他一笑，比了个噤声的手势。安灼拉踱步过去凑近了看，绿色打底的画布上颜料肆意奔放，隐隐有了只小鸟的雏形。他顺着格朗泰尔的手指看过去，几步之外，油橄榄的叶子间蹲着只光艳的鸟儿，下腹雪白，背部与尾翼却遍布棕黑的斑纹，煞是稀罕。

“白鹡鸰。”格朗泰尔比着口型对他说。见安灼拉若有所思地点了头，又乐不可支地低下头去抹颜料。

安灼拉确实不懂这些，格朗泰尔从小就喜欢蹲在地上研究花花草草和蚂蚁搬家，且热衷于在本子上描描画画。“姑娘家的绣花活计”斯特罗菲俄斯王每次看了都要恨铁不成钢地叹气，抬起大手作势要打，巴掌却也从未落到瞬间服软认错，溜得比兔子还快的王子身上。末了还是无可奈何地叮嘱安灼拉一句，你看着点你哥哥。

安灼拉坐在格朗泰尔身边看着他一笔笔地涂抹，那鸟儿的轮廓神妙地逐渐细致生动起来。

格朗泰尔难得认真，眉头微微皱着，眼睛亮晶晶地在画布与实景间扫视，对比着细微的异同。

安灼拉喜欢看格朗泰尔画画，或者说喜欢看他认真做事的样子。没有衣衫不整，眼神清明剔透，脸颊泛着健康的粉色而不是醉后的酡红，黑发虽然还是乱糟糟的，但泛着新洗过的皂角香。

尤其是，身边没有那些乱七八糟的人。当然，安灼拉从未告诉过他这些。

他托着腮发呆，思绪又飘向了阿喀琉斯与帕特罗克洛斯。待格朗泰尔长舒一口气，把画笔往水桶里一扔，安灼拉不自觉地便问出了口。“你觉得...阿喀琉斯死得值吗。”

格朗泰尔惊异地回头看他，哭笑不得。感情这满脑子书本的表弟刚看完伊利亚特，要不就是奥德赛，跑来谈读后感来了。

“ ‘不错，我的母亲，俄林波斯大神确已兑现我的祈愿，但现在，这一切于我又有什么欢乐可言？我亲爱的伴友已不在人间。帕特罗克洛斯死了，我爱他甚于对其他所有的伙伴，就像爱我自己的生命一样！我失去了他，赫克托耳杀了他……’ ”

安灼拉惊异地看向格朗泰尔。这是荷马史诗中的段落，他绝没想过格朗泰尔竟能熟记到这种地步。

“所以你看，安灼拉...他们是相伴而生的。这不是英雄为凡人而死，更不是神子的牺牲，只是兄弟，挚友间的互相托付，生死之交罢了。别忘了，帕特罗克洛斯可是因替阿喀琉斯出征而战死的啊，他至死穿的都是阿喀琉斯的战甲。”格朗泰尔轻声细语地说着，眉目间有种奇异的温柔与倔强，“...我很高兴他们可以死在同一片土地上。而且所幸，他们的骨灰被混在一起，埋在了同一个墓穴里。”

格朗泰尔依旧微笑着注视着他，安灼拉久久说不出话来。

“是的，是的。”他低下头机械般地应和两声。格朗泰尔笑嘻嘻地抓过他的手：“该吃晚饭了，书呆子。”

“哦对，”他又补充道，“过几天就是你19岁的成人礼啦，你想要啥礼物？”

* 

成年礼....安灼拉躺在床上辗转反侧。窗口的贞树在夜风中摇曳，残月投过枝叶间的罅隙，映在地上变幻莫测的黑影。

一想起可能发生的事情安灼拉便久违地心烦意乱，曾许下的允诺和自小便刻进骨血的仇恨两相争夺，痛苦的权衡将头脑撕扯得一团糟。

这是背叛，是忘恩负义，7年的养育之恩，赴汤蹈火相报也应在所不辞呀！

可弑父之仇，罢黜之辱，就这样轻易放手，任恶人将本属于我的一切据为己有...？

还有格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔....安灼拉闭了闭眼，嘴角不自知地勾起笑容。那墨绿的削瘦身影占据了脑海，原本叫嚣的杂音瞬间淡去了。

按着那人的执拗性子，定不会同意的。安灼拉下意识地不愿看到那黑发下的黑眸流出任何哀伤，多年来照看这顽劣的继承人几乎成了习惯，应付格朗泰尔时不时的暧昧与挑逗也只当家常便饭，只当是小王子在枯燥无味的宫廷里想方设法找乐子罢了。

安灼拉笃定对方无心，更不愿去拎清自己的爱是否逾了界限。他能觉出，那模糊的情愫若是想清了，将来更是难以斩绝的牵绊。

安灼拉不愿承认，自己心底有块地方隐隐希望格朗泰尔是认真的。可那样的话自己更要逃避，命运的重担让他给不了对方所想要的。

何况时机逐渐到来，有抉择他不得不做。

*

格朗泰尔永远忘不了第一次见到安灼拉的情形。

晚宴时，父王把那么瘦瘦小小的一个孩子领到他跟前，说，这是你阿伽门农舅舅的长子，安灼拉。格朗泰尔看着素未谋面甚至都没听说过的表弟瞪大了眼睛，只想着，世界上怎么还有这么好看的人？竟然还是我表弟！

格朗泰尔伸手就想摸一摸那蒙了灰尘却仍灿烂耀眼的金发，却被小家伙一把拍开了手。安灼的拉腰杆挺得笔直，即便身着破衣烂衫处在衣冠楚楚的皇室中间，神情仍是迈锡尼贵族的倨傲。

格朗泰尔不知所措地伸着手，母后一把便把小安灼拉搂进了怀里，怜爱地吻着他的发旋。转头对格朗泰尔说，以后你俩就要一起生活了，安灼拉才12岁，你大他两岁，一定要照顾好弟弟。

格朗泰尔对着这天上掉下来的天使弟弟喜形于色，随口就问，那我舅舅呢，安灼拉为什么住到咱们家？此话一出，父母便立刻变了脸色，痛悔小儿子的多嘴。

安灼拉闻言从姑母怀里转过头来盯住格朗泰尔，一字一句从齿缝里往外蹦：“他死了。被我妈妈和她的情人暗杀的。现在我被驱逐了。”

那种不符合年龄的阴鸷与恨意，把小格朗泰尔惊出了满身冷汗。

福喀斯的小王子用日复一日的没皮没脸磨化了小安灼拉，属于这个年纪孩子的笑容与天真无邪终于回来了几分。很快安灼拉反而成了做哥哥的那一个，催促着王子起床读书，制止他异想天开的危险行径，比如掏马蜂窝，驯服野马，诸如此类。

不过少年人骨子里还是疯的很，不少次安灼拉顶不过格朗泰尔的引诱，随他半夜翻过宫墙，在星夜下策马驰骋直至城郊最高的山顶。星辉疏朗下安灼拉的金发泛着冷辉，格朗泰尔望着他，他望着群山起伏的东南方。那是他数年前来时的路，湖河与层峦后藏着幅员辽阔的迈锡尼。

安灼拉想报仇，格朗泰尔一直都知道。虽然父王和母后都视他如同己出，但安灼拉内心的骄傲与王族血脉叫他不甘愿过这种寄人篱下的生活。他想夺回本属于他的王位，即便摆在他眼前的道路只有一条，弑母夺权。

所以安灼拉才那么争强好胜，让自己各方面优秀得近乎完美，近乎不近人情。命运女神抢走了安灼拉命定拥有的一切，将王子贬至弃子。王位，名分，未来，甚至性命，全靠他自己来夺。与格朗泰尔的懒散不同，即便一同长大，摆在安灼拉面前的始终是血与火的复仇之路。

安灼拉的复辟之日，就是他们的别离之时。格朗泰尔隐隐约约猜得到安灼拉的选择。他本就是迈锡尼的王，福喀斯这小国，哪里留得住他。可既然安灼拉始终未明说，格朗泰尔也从不过问，在心里依旧留着不大不小的念想。

万一，哪怕是万分之一的可能，阿波罗会留下。而其中万万分之一的可能是为了我。

*

格朗泰尔目送着安灼拉走进神庙。成年时，每一位希腊公民都能得到自己的德尔斐神谕。

安灼拉今天穿着一袭白色长袍，茂密的金发在耳后编成了几股，打理得熨熨帖帖。头上戴着翠绿的橄榄枝环---格朗泰尔编的。整个人可谓风神俊朗，眉宇轩昂，不怒自威，任当代最苛刻的雕塑家见了也要由衷地赞叹一句阿波罗转世。

小孩子长大啦，格朗泰尔酸溜溜地看着那挺拔的背影没进了神庙漆黑的石门，开始盘算安灼拉究竟是在几岁时身高超过了自己。

不到一刻钟的功夫安灼拉便出了石门，远远抬头上格朗泰尔探询的目光，随即低下头去抿紧了嘴角，在卫兵的簇拥下去往下一个仪式。为安灼拉办的成人礼虽不如格朗泰尔那时的声势浩大，但也绝对是皇室标准。加之迈锡尼王子的俊美贤能在福喀斯民众间也早有耳闻，沿街观看的人群数目并不比王子那时逊色多少。

众目睽睽之下格朗泰尔没法冲上去拉住弟弟问个究竟，只能又急又气地跳下了马车，闷头往宫里走，直到远离人群才发觉自己的手脚都在颤抖。有不好的事情发生了，而格朗泰尔能知道那是什么，安灼拉看他的那一眼昭示了一切。他心知肚明这一天总要到来，却未曾想近在咫尺。

安灼拉要走了。

神谕指引他走，由不得格朗泰尔，饶是安灼拉自己也无法违抗。

*

安灼拉回宫时已经亮起了满室灯火，只见斯特罗菲俄斯王后急急地迎过来，看到安灼拉身边没有小儿子的身影更是万分焦虑。“安灼拉，格朗泰尔也没和你一起？我们各处找不到他，这不省心的孩子...”

安灼拉略一思索格朗泰尔常去的几处，心里便有了底，柔声安抚姨母道保证把表兄带回来。王后对安灼拉的能力信任得很，眉间的忧心忡忡随即减去几分。

安灼拉顾不得换衣服，把城内几家格朗泰尔常光顾的酒馆和赌场寻了一遍，却反常地不见熟悉的酩酊大醉的身影。他皱着眉头快步走在石砖路上，脑海中忽地想起了最后一个地方。

安灼拉掉转方向，没错，心中的声音越来越大，一定是那里，只能是那里。他越走越快，被心中的焦虑逼得索性跑了起来。他要见格朗泰尔，越快越好，晚一步保不准那人又要干出来什么傻事。

一阵匆忙后，他微喘着爬上石阶，在自己的寝宫下站定。抬头看，房顶上果然黑黢黢地坐着个人影，小腿还悬在空中晃荡着。安灼拉松了口气，若这里也没有格朗泰尔，那他也不知该往何处去寻了。他轻车熟路地沿着立柱和老树爬上去，走到格朗泰尔身边默默坐下，中间隔着那些歪七扭八的酒瓶，有些已经见了底。

“安灼拉。”格朗泰尔毫不意外他的到来，模糊地笑了笑，打了个酒嗝，把酒瓶往自己这边挪了挪。安灼拉夺过他手里的酒放在地上，他便从善如流地松了手。安灼拉最厌恶看到他这副醉醺醺的模样，他知道，但那如今又有什么关系呢。

“你怎么还不走？神谕不是让你走吗。”

“神谕告诉我的是‘复仇’。”安灼拉干巴巴地说。

“哈，那又有什么区别？想复仇，你当然就得走。”格朗泰尔似乎被逗乐了，摆了摆手。“走吧，安灼拉，王位在等着你。只要杀了那个女人，宙斯亏欠你19年的一切就唾手可得了。”

“...我走了你怎么办？”

“我？哈哈哈，这时候你还管我作甚？你走了我照样每日快快活活，再也不会有人把我从酒馆里半道拎走，坏我兴致了。你只管走，安灼拉，没你我还是福喀斯的王子，吃穿不愁。来日迈锡尼王照顾照顾我们这北境小国便是....”格朗泰尔的声音越说越小，低头撇开眼去。

安灼拉听着这胡话怒极反笑，伸手揪过格朗泰尔皱巴巴的领子盯着他的眼睛低吼道：“我倒是想走，格朗泰尔，可你这副样子让我怎么走？！整日昏昏沉沉地只知寻欢作乐，不求进取，哪里有半点王子的样子？我答应过你父母，日后辅佐你治国，我要是扔下你不管不顾哪里对得住斯特罗菲俄斯王的恩情？他们最怕的就是福喀斯来日废在你手里！”

“你就是幸运，格朗泰尔，你就是身在福中不知福。若我能有你这样的命运，我定不会如此，如此---”

“如此堕落不堪？”格朗泰尔顺着安灼拉的话说下去，“无能？昏庸？胸无大志？”他缓缓附上安灼拉攥着他领子的手，嘴角带着些悲哀的讥诮意味。“你也是这么看我的吗，安灼拉？像街头巷尾那些好嚼口舌的市民那样，像我的父母那样。你也觉得我什么都不能？”

安灼拉心说不是的，却无从反驳。

“但你知道我为什么开始喝酒吗，就从你疏远我那日起。你肯定早就忘了那是去年还是前年了。我搞不懂缘由，再早先你虽讲话不留情面，但那种冷漠是没有的。我不知怎么办，被你推开后总要找点事做，而我发现酒精真是个好东西。”

“现在我知道为什么了。估计就是那天我父母把我托付于你，用恩情把你锁在了我身边，悖了你日后回国重掌大权的意愿，是不是？”

格朗泰尔见安灼拉不应声，兀自苦笑起来，抓起瓶子灌了一口。“没有这码事，安灼拉，我可不是被甩来甩去的累赘。叛逆也好，放纵也好，那都是因为知道有你在身后，我没什么可顾虑的。要是你一走，我立马就能改头换面做个贤德的继承人，模范标杆那种。你知道我的本事。”

安灼拉泄了全部的气势，这次换他不敢看格朗泰尔漆黑的眼瞳。那里面的决绝与孤注一掷石头般压得他发慌。他能感觉到那个被他们回避至今的问题，如今不挑明或许就再也没有机会了。

安灼拉有气无力地说：“我未曾想你会因我的去与留做这些改变...你不也是同样厌恶阿特柔思家族？你刚才说觉得让我复辟能带来些革新，对福喀斯有益....”

格朗泰尔依旧攥着安灼拉的手，声音轻柔得像在指导一个不开窍的倔小孩：“我讨厌他们只是因为他们对你做了那些不可饶恕的罪行。安灼拉，我由始至终追随的只有你。你若要福喀斯的王座，那我日后必定欣然让位；你要复仇，你要迈锡尼的人民臣服于他们名正言顺的王，那我就陪你去行刺....没什么大不了的，我什么都能做的成，只是你不信任我罢了。”

“阿喀琉斯与帕特罗克洛斯。”安灼拉没头没脑地嘟哝了一句。格朗泰尔喜笑颜开：“没错，陪你送死我也愿意。”

安灼拉猛地抬头看向大他两岁的表兄，格朗泰尔的眸子在月光下清亮而坚定，全然不见醉意。

就像他俩小时候溜进剧院里看的那些最老套的爱情戏码一般，他忽然意识到了自己这些年来有多傻。他颤抖着手把格朗泰尔缓缓搂进怀里，轻轻吻着那人蓬松的发顶喃喃说，对不起，我疏远你，归根到底不过是怕自己陷进去。是我太懦弱，对不起。

他听见格朗泰尔闷闷地笑了，紧紧地箍住了他的腰，整个人在他臂弯里发着抖，没一会儿却感到湿热的液体浸透了肩头的布料。安灼拉慌忙把人拉起来，小酒鬼的眼眶早就被酒精和泪水熏蒸得红通通的了。安灼拉手无足措地拿手心去抹，泪珠子却是擦不完地掉。

“到底谁才是更大的那个啊...”安灼拉哭笑不得，捧着他的脸认认真真地说：“听着，我爱你，格朗泰尔。”

格朗泰尔扑哧一声笑了，攀着安灼拉的肩膀昂头吻上肖想已久的薄唇，“我也爱你，混蛋。”

待安灼拉松开手，格朗泰尔的唇瓣已经被吮得分外鲜红，嘴角的银丝在月光中闪闪发亮。他这会儿醉意似乎又上来了，不知死活地伸出舌尖意犹未尽地舔过安灼拉的下唇，凑在他耳边喘着气说：“今天可是你的成人礼啊...实话告诉你，我等了好久了。本来想送你点‘大人’的礼物，可现在看来也没必要了，那都是用在姑娘身上的...”

安灼拉把格朗泰尔抱起来就往楼下的寝宫走，冲着他错愕的脸咧嘴一笑：“没关系，我不介意先拿你试试效果。”

\--end--

**Author's Note:**

> 写不动了（不是） 最后就是神话结局 er一起去行刺夺了权
> 
> 谢谢看到这里的天使💗！第一次写带剧情的正经东西，不用加外链不怕被屏我真是喜极而泣
> 
> （啊，虽然一年之后它还是被锁了，补档人落泪）


End file.
